


Zing

by Xingbaeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Complicated Relationships, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xingbaeks/pseuds/Xingbaeks
Summary: Yixing didn't know that meeting Baekhyun would change his life.





	Zing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi;; welcome to my first story. I edited it somewhat but I probably missed some things, sorry!!, please let me know your thoughts and comments about it. (also sorry about the bad smut, i'm bad really bad at it >.<) i've had this idea for awhile and i kept thinking back at it so i finally sat down and wrote it. hopefully my writing will improve for here on out. Ty for stopping by^^

He’s sitting in his girlfriend’s kitchen this sunny Sunday afternoon. He kind of wished he was at home studying for his midterms this upcoming week but his girlfriend kept insisting that they’ve been dating for a long time, so it was time to meet her best friend’s boyfriend, kind of like a double date. Yixing is suspicious that it’s probably their “best friend dream” to be hanging out and doing everything together all four of them, going on trips, having dinner or lunch, like close friend couples do. Its not that he doesn’t want to meet him or get to know her best friend better, since he’s only seen her about five times since he’s been dating Jisoo, their schedules just never lined up, until today.

“Do I look okay?” His girlfriend, Jisoo, asks from her bedroom doorway.  
“I thought I was the one that was supposed to impress them?” He replied teasingly.  
“Yes but I still want to look good too.” She replied pouting heading back to her room.  
“You look amazing!” He yells back sincerely as the doorbell rings, “I’ll get it.” He lets her know.

He sneaks a peek inside Jisoo’s bedroom to make sure she’s almost done getting ready. He hums at her in approval and she replied with a shy smile.

“Hi, please come in.” He says as soon as he opens the door, “Jisoo is almost done getting ready.” He greets them with his warmest smile. Well, all Yixing’s smiles are warm and with his lone dimple poking out people couldn’t help but just be in awe of him.  
“Hey Yixing!” Wendy greets him cheerily, reaching for a hug, “This is my boyfriend Baekhyun.” She continued after letting him go.  
“Hi Baekhyun.” Yixing says as he reaches out his hand for a handshake, “Nice to meet you.” He says when Baekhyun finally shakes his hand.  
“Nice to meet you too.” Baekhyun replied with a shy smile.

Soon after pleasantries, Jisoo appeared behind him ready to go.  
The walk to their destination was short. Jisoo lived right next to the campus restaurants and food places. They agreed on nothing fancy, just a get-to-know-each-other-better lunch. In the end it was just lunch though, with the girls obviously talking about everything and anything having known each other since kindergarten and being much more comfortable with each other than he and Baekhyun were. They would nod at times just so it would feel like they’re part of the conversation but not really interacting with each other. All Yixing could think about was what was he going to write his advanced classical composition paper about. He glanced at Baekhyun once or twice. Took in some details about him, the way his bottom lip would stick out when he got distracted in his own thoughts or how beautiful his hands were. On the third glance he looked away quickly having been caught by Baekhyun, he didn’t turn to look at him again after that. The only other memorable thing was when Wendy asked Baekhyun if he was feeling well since he’s usually not this quiet.

Their failed lunch ignited many more lunches after that. Their girlfriends really wanted them to get along, they all failed. Now that Yixing thinks about it, he’s probably spoken about 10 words to Baekhyun besides the usual greetings. Tonight was different, not a lunch but a dinner party. It was held at Wendy’s apartment filled with their sorority sisters and their invited guests with smooth pop songs playing in the background and champagne filled glasses in every table with mini tea treats settled in a 3-tier cake tray. At least his apartment was two blocks away in case he wanted a quick getaway, he told himself as he slumped down on the couch.

“You’re bored already too?” He heard someone next to him say.  
“How could I be? Its only been five minutes.” He lied and turned to look at Baekhyun, who was looking back at him with a glint of mischief in his eyes. He also looked more relaxed than usual, it’s probably because of the champagne.  
“How long have you been dating Jisoo again?” Out of all the things he could’ve asked, he wasn’t expecting this question.  
“About a year.”  
“8 months for me.” He replied before finishing his drink.  
“You’ve been dating Jisoo for 8 months?” Yixing teased.  
“You know what I meant, Yixing.”

Who knew that the one thing they needed to get closer was alcohol. They spent their time at the party talking. They talked about their studies and their part time jobs. Yixing learned that Baekhyun is also in the music department and that they have a class together. Even though he doesn’t remember ever seeing him, Baekhyun lets him know that it’s because he always sits in the back while Yixing is always _in the front eager to learn,_ he teased. Time passes quickly talking to Baekhyun and now he knows what Wendy meant by him talking a lot. He’s a complete chatterbox but Yixing doesn’t mind it at all, he’s easy to get along with even though they don’t have a lot in common, just how they like to play games online to get rid of stress also how they enjoy the same music and food, and that they both hate boring sorority dinner parties.

“You want to sneak to my apartment to play some matches online? It’s only a couple blocks away.” Yixing suggests once their conversation slowed down.  
“Yea sureee.” A tipsy Baekhyun replies.

They leave Wendy’s apartment without letting either one of their girlfriends know where they were heading. The night air was cold but luckily it wasn’t a long walk to their destination.

“My apartment is that way!” Baekhyun points at the opposite direction of where they’re headed.  
“Do you want me to take you home then?” Yixing asks clearly amused by tipsy Baekhyun.  
“No, no. I want to play some games.”  


Yixing honestly didn’t know what he was expecting. He thought Baekhyun would be a good teammate but drunk Baekhyun wasn’t. As soon as they got into the apartment he sat on the couch and curled up against the pillows sleepily. Amused Yixing sat next to him and moved his hair to the side to see his sleepy eyes flutter and finally stay closed. He grabbed the blanket that was always in place on the back-rest of the couch and covered him with it and stared at him for a moment longer. He noticed that Baekhyun’s eyelashes almost touched his skin when his eyes were closed, the tiny mole above his lip, and how his lips were parted a bit. Finally, he got up and took off Baekhyun’s shoes so that he can rest better. He went to go change and get ready for bed but when he was ready to lay down he went to sit next to Baekhyun again.

The next morning he was awoken by the smell of coffee but the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was a sleeping Baekhyun clinging on to him in his sleep.

“Good morning~” His roommate Jongdae teased from the kitchen.  
“Shush you’ll wake him up.” Yixing whispered while trying to remove Baekhyun from his lap without waking him up.  
“You know, I thought you had a girlfriend.” Jongdae whispered loudly.  
“I do, we both do.” He replied while slowly retreating into the kitchen, trying not to make any sudden noises.  
“Oh. So that’s the best friends boyfriend?”  
“Yeah.” He replied while getting himself some coffee, still tired.  
“Hm.” Jongdae said thoughtfully while heading into his room.

 

When Baekhyun finally woke up Yixing wasn’t home, nobody was home. Baekhyun looked around still dazed from sleeping until his eyes landed on a note on the table. _“I didn’t want to be rude and wake you up. I was also running late for class, so I couldn’t wait for you, sorry. Help yourself to some food if you’d like. Oh, please lock up when you leave. – Yixing.”_ Baekhyun got up and stretched. It was a cloudy rainy day today. He looked at the clock that marked 1:00PM, luckily, he didn’t have any classes today. He searched for the bathroom, so he could take his leave, but a small buzz inside his pocket distracted him and it reminded him that Wendy was probably worried about his whereabouts.

**New Message: Wendy  
** _Baekhyun! Are you awake yet? Yixing let me know this morning you fell asleep at his place. Have you guys started to get along?! Please call me when you see this._

He was going to reply, but the noise of someone unlocking the door sent him into a panic. He didn’t want to see Yixing. He felt embarrassed about falling asleep at his place and with his liquid courage, champagne, being out of his system he just forgot how to act. “Hey you’re finally awake.” Someone called from the doorway, someone who wasn’t Yixing, but the voice was very familiar. Baekhyun turned and was very surprised to see Jongdae standing there with bags of food. “What are you doing here?” Baekhyun asked surprised. “I live here.” Jongdae replied while closing the door, “Want some food? I know you crave some delicious fast food after drinking.” He was thankful it wasn’t Yixing, he didn’t know what he was going to say or if he should apologize for what happened, _even though it wasn’t that serious he only fell asleep on the couch_ , he thought.

While they ate Baekhyun learned that Jongdae was Yixing’s roommate. Jongdae was his good friend from high school and who was also dating his best friend Junmyeon. “Does he know that you have a boyfriend?” Baekhyun asked quietly. “Yeah, Junmyeon comes over all the time!” Jongdae looked at him weirdly, “Did you think was anti-gay or something?” He teased and after getting only a stare as a reply he laughed at Baekhyun. “What gave you that idea?” He managed to say between laughs. “I don’t know, he just looks, uh super straight?” Baekhyun shrugged. “Hey, Oh Baekhyun you’re awake!” Yixing said as he walked in the kitchen, Baekhyun’s mood completely changing from chatterbox to shy. “Right, that’s why you were curious.” Jongdae says staring directly at Baekhyun slightly smirking at him, “Hey Xing, how was class today? Got you some food.”

Yixing sits down to eat with them and all Baekhyun can do is listen and fiddle with his fingers under the table. He listens to them talk about their friends, _their_ because apparently Yixing knows all his friends too, how could he not have met him sooner? “Unbelievable! All this time we shared so many mutual friends, yet we never met.” Yixing says while smiling fondly at him and his heartbeat skips two beats. “Y-yeah that’s so weird.” He tells him quietly. “You were such a chatterbox last night what happened? Are you not feeling well?” Yixing asked him with concern in his eyes, and when his hand went up to touch his forehead his breath hitched, and he felt a shiver down his spine, “Your temperature seems to be okay. I’ll make you some tea.” He could feel Jongdae’s eyes burning into him. “So, you noticed he’s a chatterbox.” Jongdae tried to tease. “Yeah, it’s cute.” Yixing replied while looking for the tea.

A sudden surge of happiness made Baekhyun brave and he stuck his tongue out at Jongdae, “I’m glad you think so.” He said while getting up from his seat, “I need to go home now, really need a shower.” Jongdae scoffed. “Sorry I didn’t find any tea,” Yixing said. “It’s fine, I’ll see you guys around.” Baekhyun flashed his most confident smile at him but who was he kidding, it’ll never compare to the one Yixing flashed back at him.

The following days were very busy days for Yixing. He had a lot of homework to get through and specially a lot of long essays. Jisoo understood and she never worried when he wouldn’t call back or stop by for a few days on end. She knew Yixing would never do anything to betray her trust. On the third day of being holed up in his apartment Jongdae asked him to go out with the group, as he put it “You need to relax and let go of some stress.” He usually never caves but he also mentioned that it would be the first time they’re all together hanging out, including Baekhyun.

The bar was busy, full of people, even though it was the middle of the week. They were the last ones to get there and Jongdae settles next to his boyfriend, Junmyeon, while he took the last open spot right next to Baekhyun.

“Hey stranger.” Baekhyun teased as soon as he sat down.  
“Hello to you too.” He turned to him and smiled.  
“So you guys finally met!” Chanyeol’s loud voice interrupted what ever Baekhyun was going to say next.  
“Yeah a few weeks ago actually.”  
“They slept together already too!” Jongdae announced loudly.  
“W-what!” Almost everyone in their group chocked out simultaneously.  
“Wait, that’s not true!” Baekhyun said quickly, kicking Jongdae under the table. “Ow!” Jongdae complained.  
“They both have girlfriends of course it can’t be true.” Minseok thought out loud.  
“We just fell asleep on the couch together, no big deal.” Yixing calmly defended while getting up, “Does anyone want something to drink?”  
After bringing everyone a beer, and Jongin some nachos, everyone settled talking to the person next to them or across from them. The topics ranged from homework to annoying teachers who didn’t want to change their A- to a solid A. “I’m going to ask her if I can do extra credit or something,” Kyungsoo complained, “It’ll ruin my perfect GPA.”  
Everyone also kept drinking their tolerance being quite high except maybe Baekhyun’s. After the third beer he was already tipsy, and he insisted he was okay but by the sixth he needed to go home. Yixing volunteered to do just that. Everyone else was still having fun and he was still thinking about a sentence he should change on his essay, so he thought it was the perfect getaway. The bar wasn’t far, but he still called a cab because he didn’t think he could carry Baekhyun four blocks if it came down to that. Yixing noticed that Baekhyun was clingy. As they were leaving the bar he kept hugging and leaning against Minseok, Sehun, and Jongin. It’s like he needed to feel affection and love when he was drunk. Yixing of course became the fourth victim in the cab. Baekhyun snuggled up against him and kept whispering that he was cold so Yixing hugged him back and held him close. He didn’t have a jacket to offer him and he didn’t want him to be cold.

“Baekhyun, input your code to your apartment.”  
“I think it’s 1992.” He replied sleepily against his neck. Baekhyun didn’t have a roommate so finding his bedroom was easy. Yixing picked him up and laid him down, taking off his shoes and socks. He pulled his blanket over him and admired him once more before leaving.  
“Stay awhile, please.” Baekhyun whispered. Yixing thought for a minute before sitting on the corner of the bed. “Okay.” He told him quietly, but Baekhyun tapped on the spot next to him signaling Yixing to lay down. Yixing obliged, he didn’t want Baekhyun to feel lonely. He laid down next to Baekhyun and it took Baekhyun all but five seconds to cuddle up next to him. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, “I’m sort of clingy, with everyone.” Yixing nodded and held him, Baekhyun was his new friend and he’s probably going to see a lot more of him now so might as well get used to it he thought to himself.

Yixing didn’t know when he fell asleep. Baekhyun’s warmth just overtook him, Baekhyun’s steady breathing lulled him and the buzz of his phone awoke him. He opened his eyes slightly to see that it was still dark and a sleeping Baekhyun still in his arms. He brushed Baekhyun’s hair away from his forehead and caressed his cheek without meaning to. He knew that shifting to even try to reach for his phone would awake Baekhyun, so he ignored it. “You can answer it if you like.” He was surprised that he was awake, “No, it’s fine.” Yixing whispered, “If they call again I will.” Baekhyun nodded and snuggled closer, putting his lips almost against Yixing’s neck, Yixing stared down at him not knowing what to do at this more intimate position, he shifted himself down so that his head was on the same level as Baekhyun’s. He stared at his sleeping face and admired his parted lips, again unintentionally caressing his face. He didn’t know when Baekhyun opened his eyes but suddenly they were staring at each other while Yixing continued to move his fingertips against Baekhyun’s cheek. “You’re soft.” Yixing quietly said while retreating his hand. “Thanks.”

The kiss, just like the caressing, was unintentional. Yixing doesn’t remember who leaned in first or who was the one to finally connect. All he knows is that Baekhyun’s lips were also soft. The way their mouths connected, and their tongues danced together felt so right to him. He knows that he initiated the biting. Nibbling on Baekhyun’s lip and pulling it into his mouth with his teeth to suck on it, he knows that was his doing. After what seemed like short kiss, they pulled away from each other with surprise written all over their faces. Yixing, got up too quickly and suddenly got dizzy still not recovered from the kiss. “I’m sorry.” Was all he could say before leaving a breathless Baekhyun.

He didn’t feel weird about it. The kiss was too good to feel weird about it or regret it. He just knew it couldn’t happen again.

 

“I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever!” Jisoo said as soon as she opened the door, jumping into Yixing’s arms. “I’m sorry I’ve just been so busy with all the essays.” He replied sheepishly with a small smile on his face. He carried her inside and sat down on the couch with her still on him. “I missed you so much.” She said as she stole a kiss from him. He kissed her back, it was only natural for him to do so. It’s been a week since the incident with Baekhyun happened, it’s also been a week since they last talked. “Do you want to go out and get some food or stay in and watch a movie.” She asked when they finally separated. “Let’s get some food. I’m starving.” He whined at her with a pout, she giggled while getting off him to get her bag and coat. “You’re such a baby sometimes.” She called back at him while putting on her shoes.

They ended up at the diner where they first had lunch together with Wendy and Baekhyun. They sat at the last table of the diner, the one that was secluded from the rest of the it, barely visible to anyone unless someone sat at the table right across from it. After ordering and talking about what they had been up to and laughing at the funny things that happened during their days they were almost ready to leave. “C’mon maybe no one’s at our table.” He suddenly heard a familiar voice while Jisoo and he shared another intimate kiss. “Ahem.” It was Wendy, “This is a public place you know.” She finished as she sat down at their table. Jisoo finally separating from Yixing, “Oh god Wendy, it’s not like we were having sex.” Jisoo replied a little embarrassed at being caught kissing in public. “Well you know now I wouldn’t put it past you guys.” She dramatically said while covering her eyes. He tuned out their argument when he noticed Baekhyun standing awkwardly behind Wendy. When he heard Jisoo say, “C’mon Yixing let’s go.” Was when he finally stopped staring at Baekhyun, while Baekhyun didn’t even glance at him. “Uh okay,” was all he replied. “I can’t believe you’re leaving, I just got here.” Wendy whined. “We already finished eating, byeee.” Jisoo said while Yixing lead her out the diner. “Yeah, you mean finished eating your boyfriend!” Wendy yelled. At that Yixing did get embarrassed.

 

Yixing was caught in the rain while heading back to his apartment from work. It closed early since their last customer was when he got there for his afternoon shift, at 3 o’ clock. “It is storming out there.” Yixing said as soon as he got inside starting to take off his wet clothes, he was only wearing pants when he got into the living room. “Yixiiing you’re home early, way early.” Jongdae said while looking at his clock. The first thing Yixing noticed was a stunned Baekhyun sitting on the floor and a smirk on Sehun’s face. “I always knew you had a six pack hyung.” Sehun said while nodding to himself. “Oh sorry, I didn’t know there was people over. I got wet from all the rain.” He said while retreating to his room quickly, to shower and change.

He was disappointed to not see Baekhyun in the living room when he got back. He didn’t ask about him either, he just assumed he had left. He stood behind the couch that was right in front of the TV while shaking his still wet hair from the shower with his fingers. “Here, I made you some tea.” He heard Baekhyun say quietly behind him. “Oh, thank you.” Yixing said while giving him a bright smile. “You should dry your hair with a towel or blow dryer, so you don’t get a cold.” Baekhyun said while staring at the top of his head. “You’re right,” Yixing said, “I’ll go get a towel.” Baekhyun followed behind him to his room only because he hadn’t taken the tea from him. “You can place it on my desk.” Yixing said as he sat on his bed to shake his hair with a towel now instead of his fingers. “Here, let me do it.” Baekhyun sat in front of Yixing and dried his hair for him. Yixing let him take the towel, he let him do it because he liked the feel of Baekhyun’s touch. Even if there was a layer between it.

“I think your tea is probably cold now.” Baekhyun said while he got up after finally getting Yixing’s hair somewhat dry. “It’s okay,” Yixing said looking up at him, “I feel warmer now.” Baekhyun nodded and was heading back to the living room when Yixing grabbed his wrist, “You know, we never did get a chance to play Overwatch together.” Baekhyun’s eyes lit up. Finally, something other than awkwardness. He really wanted to be friends with Baekhyun, he didn’t want things to go back to zero with them over one, really, good kiss.

“Aren’t you glad I’m on your team!” Baekhyun seemed to be having fun now, more relaxed and totally in his element. “Of course, you’re better at this than I am.” Yixing admitted. _Buzz_.

  
**New Message: Jisoo  
**_Yixing, are you busy? I really need you tonight, come show me what your dancer hips can do._

It was too late. Baekhyun had read the message. He could tell by the way he got even more awkward than before. “You know, I think I should get going now.” Baekhyun said while starting to get up from the floor. “We were having a good time, it’s fine, it’s nothing important.” Yixing tried to reason with him. He saw hurt in Baekhyun’s expression, “Hey, are you okay?” He asked while pulling on his wrist, making Baekhyun trip and fall on him. They stared at each other in shock, “I’m fine.” Baekhyun managed to say after some time.

This time Yixing knew it was him who initiated the kiss. Having his face so close to his and Baekhyun’s inviting lips just hovering above his, he moved his head up to connect their mouths. Last time it was calm, and they focused on exploring each other’s mouths, this time it was needy. Baekhyun pulled on his mouth with need and want and Yixing pulled back. Their tongues danced for dominance and Baekhyun let him have it. He felt Baekhyun’s fingers run through his hair and he grabbed on to Baekhyun’s hips. He got bolder and started kissing down Baekhyun’s jaw, down his neck and biting at his collar bone. Baekhyun held his face close to his and one sharp nibble made him moan right into his ear and he felt the pool of desire in his stomach grow stronger. They found each other’s mouths again, they got lost deep in the kiss while Baekhyun pulled on his hair and he held on to Baekhyun’s hips.

They pulled away from each other, breathless. Yixing closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Baekhyun’s. _Buzz_.

Baekhyun tried to get up from their position but Yixing held him close not budging. He knew he was thinking about the message he read again.

“Don’t.” Yixing said with his eyes still closed. Baekhyun calmed, but only slightly. Yixing held him closer.  
They sat on the floor for a while. Yixing holding Baekhyun close and drawing circles with his thumbs on Baekhyun’s hips. He didn’t know what he was doing. He didn’t even think about Jisoo during that time. All he wanted was for Baekhyun to not feel hurt. “Let’s lay down, okay?” Yixing asked quietly, he thought maybe holding Baekhyun close would make him feel better, Baekhyun nodded and started to get up and sat on the bed. Yixing looked through his closet and handed him a t-shirt and shorts to sleep in. “Jongdae is kind of nosey.” He said as he turned to the door locking it, while Baekhyun changed. “I’m done.” He said after a few moments.

Baekhyun got in the bed first, scooting himself against the wall. Yixing pulled the blankets over the both of them and he let him have his space. He stared at him, “You’re going to make me feel self-conscious if you keep staring.” Baekhyun said as he played with a loose string from the pillowcase. “What should I do then?” Yixing asked amused, his dimple showing; Baekhyun reached out to poke it and Yixing took the chance to cover Baekhyun’s hand with his own. He caressed his hand for a while, it made Baekhyun sleepy. Baekhyun scooted towards Yixing and Yixing met him half way taking him into his arms and basking in his warmth.

Yixing woke up at dawn, with the soft rays of sunlight peeking in his window, and Baekhyun still in his arms. He woke up from what he believed was the most comfortable sleep he’s had. He moved Baekhyun’s hair away from his eyes and traced his eyebrows, nose and lips with his fingertip. Slowly Baekhyun began to flutter his eyes open until he was staring at Yixing not ceasing his caresses. “Good morning.” Baekhyun whispered softly and Yixing kissed him for the second time, he’s almost sure that he started the first kiss too. He didn’t know what it was about Baekhyun that just made him want to kiss him all the time or be wrapped up in his warm embrace. The kiss started out soft and sweet, but Baekhyun laid on his back and pulled Yixing in between his legs and the kiss shifted. He kissed Baekhyun until they were both breathless and their lips swollen from the biting and force of their desire. Baekhyun wrapped his legs tighter against Yixing’s hips while Yixing nibbled on his neck, when he pulled on his skin too roughly Baekhyun let out a soft moan and rolled his hips up towards Yixing’s eliciting a moan from the both of them. Yixing kept nibbling at his neck with his teeth roughly pulling on Baekhyun’s skin then licking over the redness to soothe the pain. His hands found Baekhyun’s hips and he held him still with one hand while the other reached lower to knead his ass making another moan escape Baekhyun. They find their lips again, hungrier for each other than the first time.

Yixing decides to slow down, to kiss him softly again while slowly rolling his hips onto Baekhyun’s. After the third or fourth time Baekhyun chokes out a moan when the friction against his cock gets to be too much. Yixing wants to be selfish and wants to hear him moan over and over in his ear. “Yi-xing- ah-” Baekhyun moans out louder this time from Yixing reaching down his shorts and gripping his leaking cock.

 _Knock knock._ “I really don’t want to know what’s going on in there but Yixing your class is in 30 minutes for your first final.” Jongdae said.

Yixing gives Baekhyun another kiss while rubbing his cock, he massages his balls and even goes down to rub his finger outside his hole. He knows Baekhyun is close, from the way his pulling at his hair and moaning into his mouth. He inserts one of his fingers, wet from Baekhyun’s precum, into him while rubbing the tip of Baekhyun’s cock with his other hand, he begins to kiss down his neck and biting his earlobe while his finger goes in deeper trying to find his sweet spot. “Th-there th-ere.” Baekhyun moaned into his ear. Yixing started stroking him harder while inserting a second finger rubbing his sweet spot relentlessly, he stared at him, he truly thought Baekhyun looked beautiful like this. Baekhyun grabbed at the sheets and the pillows while trying to hold back from moaning from the pleasure Yixing was giving him, he didn’t manage it too well once he finally came. Yixing continued to stroke him softly while he rode out his high.

“Let me help you now.” Baekhyun said while reaching towards Yixing’s pants. “It’s okay. I need to get to my final.” He said as he grabbed Baekhyun’s hand and kissed it. “I wanted to make you feel good.” He said while getting up, he saw the stunned look on Baekhyun’s face and he didn’t know what it meant. “We can finish this later.” He promised and grabbed Baekhyun’s face and gave him one last kiss before rushing towards the bathroom to shower and quickly head to his class.

 

“Stop sighing,” He heard Wendy say from across the room, “He’ll call. Eventually.”  
“That doesn’t make me feel better at all.” He said while sighing again, “It’s been a whole day.”  
“I’m going to tell you something, but I don’t want you to get hurt okay?” Wendy said while biting her lip, unsure if she should mention what she’s about to say. He nods slowly. “Apparently he’s bad at keeping track of time? He gets so lost studying and working that he forgets to make time for his personal life.” And quietly adds, “At least that’s what I heard from someone.” He sighs, “Hey just know he’s not ignoring you on purpose.” She says while walking to the kitchen. “Does he know we’re not actually dating?” She questions. “No.” Baekhyun yells back. “He’s the bad boy anyway, since you’re technically single and he isn’t.” She replies thoughtfully. “I kissed him first, I started all of this. This whole mess!” He yells once more.

 **New Message: Yixing**  
_Come over._

“He told me to go over. Oh god what do I do?!” He frantically asks while searching for his shoes. “Go you fool.” Wendy smiles at him. “Wendy... does it bother you that this- this situation might hurt her?” He asks her quietly. Wendy thinks it over for a moment. “She’s cheating on him too.” She finally replies quietly, “There’s a reason why she can go on without talking to him for days and it’s because she has someone else well, a lot of someone else’s actually.” Baekhyun feels his heart break for Yixing. Yixing the kindest, most gentle, and genuine guy he’s ever met. He feels the guilt he felt completely disappear. “Thanks Wendy.” He says as he walks out of her apartment and rushes to meet Yixing.

Baekhyun arrives at Yixing’s apartment to find a candlelight dinner and a smiling Yixing waiting for him. He feels his stomach doing somersaults. “What’s all this?” He asks while staring into Yixing’s eyes. “I cooked you dinner.” He replies sheepishly, his dimple making an appearance. “It looks amazing.” Baekhyun was left speechless. Yixing pulls out Baekhyun’s chair so he can sit and serves him food and champagne. “I thought you’d be busy studying or at work.” Baekhyun says after a while, when their conversation calmed. “I made time for you.” Yixing responds simply. Baekhyun’s heart swells up and he can feel all the butterflies in his stomach trying to escape from all that he’s feeling.

Today he learned that Yixing was a, really, good cook which is a good thing because he’s awful at it. He also learned that he loves to dance and spends a lot of his time at the dance studio with Jongin and Sehun when he’s not studying or working. He wants to ask about Jisoo but doesn’t want to ruin their good mood, so he buries that topic. “I’ll help with the dishes since you cooked such a great dinner.” Baekhyun announced while they finished cleaning up the table and started heading into the kitchen. He starts to fill up the sink with hot water and soap when he feels Yixing’s arms encircle him from behind while planting kisses on his cheek. “Are you keeping your promise tonight?” Baekhyun asks with mischief in his voice. Yixing leans back and stares at him innocently and Baekhyun’s heart melts so he looks away. He feels Yixing holding tighter and a suddenly pulls him against his chest, a soft gasp escaping him. “I always keep my promises.” Yixing whispers into his ear, “Jongdae won’t be home either, so I’m going to make you moan all night.” He shudders when he feels Yixing’s teeth against his earlobe, “That’s a promise too.”

The trip to Yixing’s room was short, he jumped up on his arms in the kitchen and Yixing took the hint to take them directly to his room. He got there in just four strides, never letting go of Baekhyun’s lips. Yixing closed the door behind them and locked it, _just in case_ he had said between breaths. He laid down Baekhyun on the bed and hovered over him, kissing him, while Baekhyun tried to get him to take off all his clothes. His delicate hands finally unbuckling and unzipping Yixing’s pants pulling them down, letting go of his lips so he can pull his shirt off and Yixing took the chance and pulled his shirt off too.

Baekhyun remembers when Yixing walked into the living room shirtless on that rainy day, how his breath got caught in his lungs. He tried not to stare too long that time, he didn’t want Yixing to feel awkward under his stare but having him shirtless above him now gave him all the freedom to stare, freedom for his hands to roam freely over his chest, his arms, his stomach. He heard a small laugh escape Yixing and that made Baekhyun return his attention back to him for a few seconds before beginning to kiss Yixing’s chest. Planting small kisses on every spot he could, he traced his tongue over his nipple earning a shudder from Yixing. He stayed there licking, biting and sucking on his nipple earning small moans from him. Baekhyun pushed Yixing back to lay on the bed and got on top of him. He kissed down his neck, down his stomach until he reached his boxers, he planted kisses each time he pulled them down to reveal a new part of Yixing’s skin that he hasn’t kissed before until he reached Yixing’s already leaking, hard cock. He looked up at Yixing who only stared back with hooded eyes, he stared straight into them while licking his tip and down the whole length, down to his balls placing one in his mouth and sucking on it, it made Yixing lift his back up from the bed a bit. “B-baek-baek-hyun.” He moaned with his eyes closing and eyebrows furrowing together. Baekhyun returned his attention back to Yixing’s cock, stroking it a bit before placing it in his warm mouth, wrapping as much of his tongue as he could around it while taking it all into his mouth, “Ah-baek-ah.” Yixing let out, making Baekhyun begin to bob his head up and down his cock faster, sucking on him loudly. He was getting greedy with hearing Yixing moan, he realized that when he felt Yixing’s cock twitch inside his mouth. As much as he wanted to taste more of him, he wanted to feel him inside him even more.

Baekhyun stood up from the bed and took the rest of his clothes off, he crawled back to Yixing who never took his eyes off him. He kissed and bit his bottom lip, “I want to feel you inside me.” Baekhyun whispered against his lips. Yixing reached over towards the nightstand and pulled out a small bottle of lube and a condom. Baekhyun positioned himself in the middle of the bed on his back anxiously waiting for him. Yixing places himself in between Baekhyun’s legs and gets some of the clear liquid onto his fingers, coating them well before pressing one into Baekhyun who lets out a small moan. He works in a second finger while stroking Baekhyun’s cock slowly, when he presses down on Baekhyun’s tip with his thumb while rubbing it slowly, he places a third finger inside him. He continues to stroke him slowly and move his fingers in and out at the same pace while leaning down to kiss Baekhyun’s stomach, to pull on the soft skin with his teeth, “P-please-fuck me.” Baekhyun moans out. Yixing’s cock twitches again. He removes his fingers and places the tip of his cock inside Baekhyun’s entrance. He steals a kiss from Baekhyun and starts pushing in slowly. Once he’s fully sheathed inside he kisses his forehead, “Are you okay?” He asks to which Baekhyun nods and gives a small roll to his hips, Yixing takes it as a sign to quicken his pace.

“F-fuck.” Baekhyun moans out loudly as Yixing pounds into him harder, he pulls his hair and scratches at his back each time Yixing’s cock rubs against his sweet spot, “There, right th-there.” He moans out again when Yixing finds it two times in a row. To Baekhyun’s surprise, Yixing pulls out and he feels so empty, he stares at him in shock but Yixing simply places his legs on his shoulders and begins to thrust into him mercilessly again, but this time he’s hitting his sweet spot repeatedly. “Oh g-f-fuck.” Baekhyun moans against Yixing’s ear, “P-please don’t-“ He was interrupted by Yixing kissing him deeply, biting and pulling on his lips, “Don’t-don’t s-top.” He finished moaning out into Yixing’s mouth. “Fuck, you feel so good B-Baekhyun.” Yixing moaned against his lips before pulling away, “You’re so beautiful too.” He said while staring deeply into his eyes. It was either Yixing cussing or that really good angle Yixing’s cock got from sliding in and out of him those last few strokes, but he felt his orgasm come, he felt himself clenching and tightening around Yixing’s cock which also pushed him into his own orgasm. “That’s so good, that’s so good.” Baekhyun kept repeating while he came down from his dizzying high, Yixing laid his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder while he came down from his, rolling his hips against Baekhyun a few last times, “Fuck.” He let out.

They stayed like that for a while. Baekhyun’s stomach sticky with his cum and Yixing still inside him. Once their breathing regulated again, Yixing pulled out and threw the condom in the trash bin beside his bed, he silently got up and went to get a damp towel from the bathroom and cleaned Baekhyun quietly. Once he was done he laid back down in between Baekhyun’s legs. Baekhyun caressed his hair and Yixing drew circles on Baekhyun’s hips. The silence was comforting.

Yixing laid quietly on Baekhyun. His heartbeat was still going at 100 miles per hour, he was afraid that if he spoke his heart would come tumbling out. He didn’t feel guilt or remorse, the best feeling he’s ever felt was being right next to Baekhyun. The silence encircled them, and his thoughts took him back to when he first met him, he believes he wanted to kiss him since back then. He wonders if Baekhyun feels guilty, no matter what happens though he wants to be with Baekhyun.

Baekhyun didn’t know how to take the silence. _Did Yixing not like it? Does he feel guilty?_ he asked himself. Baekhyun definitely did not feel guilty, “We need to talk.” Yixing said, breaking the silence. Baekhyun’s heart sunk at the sound of those words. “I’m sorry if I persuaded you too far.” He wasn’t expecting that, “What?” Baekhyun asked surprised. “I just feel bad that I made you do this to Wendy.” He replied quietly. “Oh Yixing,” Baekhyun turned his face towards him and kissed him tenderly, trying to comfort him, “Wendy and I, we’re not a real couple.” He saw confusion in Yixing’s eyes, “She’s a lesbian but her parents would never accept her, so she asked me to be her fake boyfriend, as a cover for them.” Yixing laid back down on his chest, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, she didn’t want anyone to know it was fake, so it wouldn’t get back to her parents.” Baekhyun explained but Yixing didn’t respond.

Baekhyun felt panicked. He didn’t want this secret to ruin whatever they had. He decided it was best to leave and give him space and for Yixing to process this on his own, maybe that would be better for him. “What’re you doing?” Yixing asked as Baekhyun started to get up, “I thought you wanted me to go.” Yixing get’s up and grabs Baekhyun’s hand, “I definitely don’t want you to go.”

 

The days go by and Baekhyun and Yixing don’t speak about the subject again. Baekhyun let’s Wendy know that Yixing knows that their relationship is fake, she wasn’t mad. They start to spend more time together, a lot of it. Baekhyun wonders how _someone_ could say he was always too busy for _her_ when they spend this much time together. Baekhyun visits him while he’s working at his part time job at the bookstore or when he goes to the dance studio with Sehun and Jongin, Baekhyun sits on the side and watches them, watches Yixing. Of course, after each dance session they go back to Baekhyun’s apartment to have sex, because there’s no Jongdae or roommate in general to bother them to keep it down. They eat together, they walk to their one common class together, they’re basically a couple. Except for that fact that they haven’t labeled their relationship and as far as he knows, Yixing still has a girlfriend.

Baekhyun nervously stares at Yixing while he’s preparing dinner.  
Yixing can feel Baekhyun eyeing him, “Is everything okay?” He asks. Baekhyun bites his bottom lip and fiddles with his fingers unsure if he really wants to ask what he’s about to ask, finally he sighs and hopes for the best, “Are you still seeing Jisoo?” He finally asks, “You haven’t said anything about it and I feel like what we have is basically a relationship,” he continues while pacing in the kitchen staring at everything except Yixing, “I mean I like you a lot, but I don’t want to be the _other_ one.” He finishes telling him his thoughts and stares directly at Yixing’s back, Yixing puts down what he was doing, and he can see the muscles on his back tense up. _Maybe I shouldn’t have mentioned it after all_ , he thought to himself. “I guess I never really thought about breaking up with her,” he says after a long pause. Baekhyun’s heart breaks, “Oh.” Is all he can muster up. “I mean, I just thought it wou-“ Baekhyun doesn’t let him finish. He slams the door shut behind him and runs up the stairs instead of down. He goes out into the shared terrace and sits around a hidden corner. _I’m so stupid_ , he thinks to himself. He can feel the hot tears streaming down his face, but he doesn’t want to admit to himself that they’re there. He doesn’t want to acknowledge the pain, otherwise he’ll feel it worse.

When he opens his eyes, it is dark out. He takes out his phone to see the time and it reads 9 o’ clock. He also sees all the missed calls and text messages. The last one from Wendy, 15 minutes ago, _“Are you okay? Yixing came by again to look for you.”_ It read, he deems it safe to head back to his apartment. Once inside he finds it empty, so he locks his door with all three locks, heads into his room and locks that door too, turns off his phone and goes to bed.

It’s been days since Yixing last heard from Baekhyun. He gave up on calling him since his phone has been off for what seemed like forever, he would go to his apartment and knock until Baekhyun’s neighbors came out to complain, “We haven’t seen him around. Please stop making so much noise.” They would tell him.

He should’ve spoken faster, get his thoughts out together quickly instead of mumbling out. Each day he found something to blame it on, to blame what was happening. He couldn’t sleep, or concentrate on anything besides Baekhyun, “I miss him so much.” He told Jongdae. “He’ll come back when he’s ready.” Jongdae replied to him with sympathy laced in his voice. “What if he comes back and he hates me and never wants to speak to me again?” It hurt for Yixing to get those words out, “He wouldn’t-“ Jongdae replied unsure of his own answer. “You broke up with her already, right? You don’t want him to come back just to find you still dating her.” He continued. “Yes.” Was Yixing’s only reply.

He wasn’t lying, he really did break up with her. On the day that Baekhyun ran out and he couldn’t find him he went to her apartment. _“My estranged boyfriend that I haven’t seen in so long!”_ she had told him. _“Let’s break up.”_ He had told her, _“All of a sudden?”_ He had nodded at her question, _“We should’ve done this a long time ago.”_ Was all he said before he retreated and headed to the elevator, Jisoo was still yelling things at him but he wasn’t paying attention anymore.

What he wanted to tell Baekhyun that day was that he didn’t know how to break up with people. He wanted to tell him that he wanted to break it off since long before he met Baekhyun but never found the time or energy to go through with it. He just thought it would eventually break itself off.

It had been another week since Baekhyun last spoke to him. He laid in bed still unable to sleep. _Buzz._ He looked at the clock that read 1:00AM and wondered who would be texting him this late. He shrugged it off and turned himself the opposite way. 10-15 minutes passed, and he knew he wasn’t going to get any sleep tonight either, so he grabbed his jacket put on his shoes and went for a walk. It was summer already; the night air was warm, and the stars shined just a little brighter tonight. He ended up at the park halfway between his apartment and Baekhyun’s. He closed his eyes and leaned back on the bench, feeling the warm night air brush against his skin. The ghost of Baekhyun’s touch seemed to linger on his jaw, on his cheek, and his hands. He felt the tears swell up under his closed eyes, he couldn’t handle it anymore and just let them all out. “Why are you crying?” Baekhyun asked him quietly, beside him. Yixing opened his eyes quickly and turned to the sound of the voice he’s been missing so much. “Baekhyun.” He whispered, reaching his hand out to touch him, to make sure he wasn’t a figment of his imagination.

“I’m so sorry Baekhyun.” He whispered again when he felt the warmth underneath Baekhyun’s cheeks, confirming that he really was there. “It’s all my fault,” Baekhyun said, “I shouldn’t have let it get this far, of course you’d choose her, why would you choose me.” He quietly continued. His words frustrated Yixing. “How can you say that? Have you not felt any of the affection and care that I’ve tried to give you?” Yixing yelled at him, “I have but I just didn’t realize it was only for that moment!” Baekhyun yelled back. “Are you kidding me right now?” Yixing got up from the bench and began pacing, “These past days without you have been hell, I felt like my whole existence didn’t matter anymore and here you come back just to tell me that all this time you thought my feelings were fake?” Yixing pulled at his hair in frustration, “That’s not what I meant to say,” Baekhyun quietly said also getting up, standing in front of Yixing’s path. “Then what did you mean to say, huh?” Yixing yelled once more. “I just wanted you to choose me, I wanted you to want me only me, but you didn’t leave her, and it made feel like you just wanted the best of both worlds.” Baekhyun said through tears. Yixing calmed so he could comfort Baekhyun, he wrapped his arms around him even as Baekhyun tried to push him away. “I’m sorry,” Yixing whispered while rubbing Baekhyun’s back, “I did choose you, I thought it was obvious by all the time I spent with you and only you. I’m sorry I didn’t leave her sooner. I should’ve done so since the first day I met you.” Baekhyun looked up at him then, “Since the first day?” He choked out between tears. “Since the first day.” Yixing reassures him gently, leaning down to kiss him.

 

The need to be by Baekhyun’s side was there for Yixing since the first moment, even now after many months have passed since then, the need is still there. Was it love at first sight? Maybe. Will he love him forever? Absolutely.

“What’re you thinking about?” Baekhyun asked while caressing his face.  
“About how much I love you.” Replied Yixing with a bright smile, his answer eliciting a small laugh from Baekhyun, “You’re so cheesy sometimes.”  
“Do you not like it?” He pouted.  
“Hmm…” Baekhyun pondered, “I love it!” He giggled as Yixing began to tickle him, and then silence fell and all that could be heard was the sound of their lips against each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and making it to the end <3 please let me know your thoughts and how you feel about this story!


End file.
